


Seasons of Love

by thief_nim



Series: Measure Your Life in Love [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_nim/pseuds/thief_nim
Summary: How do you measure a year?--Written forLove Game.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have some AtoNiou propaganda \o/

Spring had sprung early that year. Flowers were peeking out of the melting snow, ushering in a new season when February was only halfway over. Slowly but surely, the winter’s cold was fading away, and Masaharu would miss it more than usual. This winter, the cold had been especially good to him because he’d found someone special to share it with.

And when he took a moment to think about it, Masaharu realized that he’d shared every season with this special someone. 

Summer had been a season of discoveries. Discoveries of just how far he was and wasn’t willing to go for a victory, discoveries of what exactly it was about that special someone that sent an incredible feeling of electricity through him… so many discoveries, all connected to tennis in some way. He’d originally taken up the sport on a whim when he was younger, dragged along by his older sister on a hot, summer day. Ironically enough, she had quit within a week, and he had stayed for years.

Masaharu chuckled as he turned a corner, heading towards an all too familiar neoclassical mansion. Whether it was the past or the present, summer had set him on a path of discoveries that he would never regret.

 

♡

 

_Atobe’s eagle hoodie was almost tragically ugly, but the way he seemed to smirk in response to Sanada’s taunts was enough to make Masaharu sure the other boy hadn’t shown up to lose._

_“I’ll bet anyone a week’s worth of clean-up duty that Sanada loses the next point,” he tossed out idly, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting._

_Marui snapped a bubble noisily, “Two weeks and a cake.”_

_When Atobe won the next point seamlessly, Masaharu grinned and leaned forward in anticipation. He had no idea how Hyoutei had managed to get a bid to Nationals, but he found himself oddly looking forward to their second chance at victory._

 

♡

 

Autumn had been a season of trust. It was an incredibly slow building trust, but it was trust all the same. When he’d first moved from Shikoku, Masaharu had never expected that he’d come to trust anyone all that much, and after two and a half years at Rikkai, his teammates _still_ didn’t know if he actually lived in the Kanto region. He definitely did because there was no way he was making such a long commute every morning, but the important thing was that his teammates would never find out.

Still, right when Masaharu had been planning his exit from Rikkai, he found himself starting to trust someone he barely even knew.

 

♡

 

_Masaharu had received approximately twelve too many challenges after Nationals, and each one involved a desire to see just how accurate his Tezuka Illusion was. He hadn’t bothered with replying to any of them because it was far too hot outside to so thoroughly drain his stamina when he was supposed to be on a break, but as the summer green turned to an autumn gold, he finally received a challenge worth accepting._

_Atobe was waiting for him when he arrived at the private sports club. The receptionist at the front spent an annoyingly long time eyeing Masaharu’s hair before they headed to the courts together. “I wasn’t entirely sure that you would show up, Niou.”_

_Masaharu shrugged, “Got tired of Sanada trying to force the Zero Shiki Serve out of me.”_

_Atobe raised a brow, “But you’re willing to let me make an attempt?”_

_“Please be gentle,” he gave Atobe a lopsided grin, and the chuckle the other boy let out in reply was music to his ears._

 

♡

 

Winter had been a season of confessions. Masaharu would admit it, he’d missed Atobe when he’d been on the mountain. They’d spent a month and a half playing matches with each other simply because they could, and Masaharu had missed the time they spent together. Confessing this had not been easy though. Yagyuu had called him out on it when he’d caught Masaharu and Atobe playing a match on his first night back, but he’d laughed it off. Yanagi had called him out on it when he found out Room 214 had turned into Niou Kingdom, and he’d pointedly ignored the other boy’s comments about the correlation between affection and grade school hair pulling.

Kabaji hadn’t called him out on it. Instead, he’d quietly assured Masaharu that he was in support of their relationship. The assurance had seemingly come from out of the blue, but Masharu had been waiting—no, _hoping_ for it. Once he’d gotten it though, he had realized that he didn’t know what to do about the actual confession. Luckily for him, Atobe also had something to confess.

 

♡

 

_“So… you’re only asking me because Tezuka defected to the Germans,” Masaharu drawled lazily._

_Atobe paused in his explanation of their potential as a doubles team, so obviously startled by the accusation that it almost made Masaharu feel guilty. He had to know though, so he waited for the other boy to say something, his expression schooled into an uninterested deadpan._

_“Niou… of course not,” Atobe shook his head, his brows coming together in lightly veiled confusion. “Tezuka is incredibly strong, I’m not denying that. Anyone would be elated to form a team with him. However—”_

_“I’m not gonna cry about it, okay?” Masaharu cut him off with an eye roll, forcing amusement into his tone. “You’re not the first—”_

_“No,_ listen _to me,” Atobe cut him off right back, meeting his eyes with an intensity Masaharu didn’t anticipate. “I’m not just looking for a team, I’m looking for a_ partner _. I’m sure your Tezuka Illusion has reached new heights that are worthy of praise, but I’m not asking for an illusion. I’m asking for_ you _.”_

_“Sounds like you’ve got a crush, Atobe.” Masaharu wore a tight grin on his face. “I’m flattered.”_

_“I do, and you should be,” Atobe replied easily, fearlessly. “I have no intention of falling out of touch with you when our time at this camp ends. I don’t just want to be your partner on the court, I want to be your partner in_ life _.”_

_“Puri,” Niou fought down the flush threatening to crawl up his neck. His reply was carefully drawled, “Sure you don’t wanna make some pretty heiress your queen?”_

_“Never,” Atobe closed the distance between them, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “A king’s partner may traditionally be a queen, but I’d be much happier with a trickster by my side.”_

 

♡

 

Spring… Masaharu wasn’t quite sure what kind of season spring was going to be. It was usually one of new life or something equally cliché, but as he pressed the doorbell with an amused smile, Masaharu couldn’t help but think it was off to an interesting start.

Atobe obviously had other thoughts, frowning at him the moment he opened the door. “Masaharu, I do believe we made an agreement that _I_ am in charge of Valentine’s Day.” He eyed the other boy suspiciously, “What are you hiding behind your back?”

“Pupiina,” Masaharu’s grin was teasing, giving nothing away. His boyfriend’s frown was radiating sheer petulance at this point, and he didn’t try to stop the laugh that escaped him as he headed for the living room. “You’re gonna like it, I promise.”

“I would hope so.” Huffing in emphatic annoyance, Atobe fell into step with him, “Otherwise, I will sincerely regret going to all this trouble just for you to give me something half-heartedly.”

Masaharu snorted in amusement, not saying anything else. He plopped down onto the couch, careful not to crumple the envelope he had brought with him. Atobe sat down next to him with much more grace, a pointed look accompanying the movement. He rolled his eyes in response, “Stop sulking, or I’m not going to give it to you.”

“I do not _sulk_.” Despite this claim, Atobe’s tone said otherwise.

Masaharu hummed in disagreement, relaxing even further into the couch. “That’s not what Kabaji told me.”

“I should’ve never let you two become friends,” Atobe grumbled.

Masaharu let out a snort of laughter before he handed the envelope over, “Just open it, okay?”

Atobe gave him one last suspicious look before sliding the envelope open with his pinky. “This better be the most heartfelt message you have _ever_ —” He cut himself off when his eyes hit the all too familiar school crest adorning the top of the letter. Atobe scanned the first few lines of the letter before he looked up and met Masaharu’s eyes. “How long?”

“Does this mean you like my gift?” The question came out innocently enough, but there was an impish twinge to his lips that made Atobe deadpan. Masaharu simpered lightly at the dry stare, “It was on the list my teacher gave me.”

This only caused him to receive a considering look in reply once Atobe had skimmed the rest of the letter. “What exactly did you do that made Rikkai so willing to give one of their star tennis players an official recommendation to study at a rival school?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Masaharu replied airily, “but I had the best rec letters in my class.”

Atobe smirked, “Yes, I’m sure your teachers did everything in their power to get you closer to your boyfriend.”

“More like my _house_ ,” Masaharu corrected with a snort. “My address is on file, _you_ are not.”

“So, you _do_ live in Tokyo,” Atobe’s smirk widened. “I knew it.”

Masaharu eyed his boyfriend carefully, letting the question leak into his tone. “Not even Yanagi’s figured that out.”

“You always turned me down when I offered you a car after our matches,” Atobe replied dismissively, as if it were obvious. “If you actually lived in Kanagawa and just didn’t want me to find out where, you would’ve had my driver drop you off near Rikkai. Since you didn’t, that means you were closer to your home in Tokyo than you would be elsewhere.” He raised a brow, “We could commute together, couldn’t we?” Atobe grinned victoriously when Masaharu was pointedly silent, “I’m definitely picking you up in the mornings.”

“Do you think Seigaku would be willing to take me in?” Masaharu drawled idly. “I hear the egg is retiring.”

“When was your application to Hyoutei due, November?” Atobe’s smirk was teasing, his tone amused. “ _Before_ you knew the feeling was mutual.”

“Puri,” Masaharu bit back in defiance.

“The feeling _is_ mutual, by the way,” Atobe gave him a kiss on the chin, grinning against his mole. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
